tomorrow doesn't exist
by die by thirty
Summary: sharp knives, sharp knives; get out of her way. / a catalogue of dangerous women
1. stormgirl - mikasa

_Mikasa Ackerman  
_.

.  
.

_.i_  
don't blink, because if you blink you'll miss her  
something like ** gravity**  
tied into your bones  
into your veins  
every breath  
and she 'll drag you down  
a turbulent mess of meat and blood  
she'll drag you down

_.ii_  
you will be a splatter on the pavement  
forgotten soon enough  
and she is a force of nature

_.iii_  
she is **hellfire**  
and you are a trickle of water  
she will always conquer you

_.iv_  
what makes you think you will win against her  
she is everything you will never be

_.v_  
she is humanity almighty


	2. oil on her hands - hange

_Hange Zo_ë__**_  
_**.

.  
.

**_.i_**  
she's been through hell and back before  
skimming gnashing teeth  
she's made of earth  
and glinting silver  
hardened and sharpened

**_.ii_**  
she could be a tragedy  
called one, at least  
she is the survival  
of the mud  
and the mucker

of the breaking of bones on purpose  
close to drowning in spilled-over blood

**_.iii_**  
she is rust and dust  
the heaving, heavy reluctant breaths of change  
she winds the cogs  
of a future  
she's not going to make it to


	3. crystal icarus - annie

_Annie Leonhardt_

.

.

.

**i.**

she has a passion for fury  
for the scraping and bleeding of her knuckles  
she churns out bruises  
.

.  
.

**ii.**

she has a loneliness bleeding in her somewhere  
[_sadness, fear, shyness_]

she was prepared,  
but she wasn't

she was a warrior,  
but she wasn't

and she can feel her muscles grinding  
shifting

_she wants to be human_

_._

.

**iii.  
and then she's falling with the sky in her eyes  
**

she crystallizes herself  
a small fossil  
of wasted youth  
wasted ambition  
a modern-day icarus  
she reached too high**  
**


	4. she's written on the mountains -sasha

**i.**  
she had hunger spliced all the way into her atoms  
they call her greedy  
but it's what you do when your very existence has been starved

**ii.**  
she knows her strength  
the quickness in her legs  
she is called  
uncanny  
eccentric

but at the end of the day, she is still standing 


	5. soft sunlight - hange ii

**i.**  
she loves someone  
her opposite  
but who is made of the same stuff as she

_[oxygen, determination, carbon, ferocity, hydrogen, more than just a sprinkling of hidden hope, nitrogen, honesty, calcium, phosphorus...]_

their world is beautiful (_candy-colored skies and the reflections on the clouds_  
_the birds_  
_the glistening of rain and petrichor_  
_mist wrapping in trails of effervescence around her arms_  
_as it drifts away from dark_  
_blades of grass_)  
but it  
is not one you can love in_  
_


	6. oh angels- hange iii

i.  
she knows  
they call her insane  
crazy  
titan-lover  
behind her back

she used to be **v-i-o-l-e-n-t**

so, oh, so  
**v-i-o-l-e-n-t**

she doesn't exist in rage now  
but in streams of theory  
stains of spilled ink on her skin  
and her desk  
smudged fingerprints on her papers

she exists in curiousity  
what makes up a flower, a tree, the sky?  
down to the skin

porous skin

slicing into cells and searching for the end of the monsters clawing at the walls

[w_hen she succeeds, she thinks_  
_she'll go to the edge of the world_  
_dip her toes in the sea_  
_if the sea exists_  
_she thinks it does_  
_glassy blue_  
_and refracting light_  
_cold, most likely cold_

_she'll go everywher_e]

she might be crazy  
but she's everyone's best shot


	7. kjæreste minne - petra

**i.**  
a trail of ivy  
tipped at the edge with veins of white  
a small passed-by  
thing of beauty

she tucks it into her pocket  
and it hangs there for about a day  
or two  
before it wilts and she presses it into the pages of a book  
it's an old book, '_Rings of Silver Sky_'  
a child's tale, really  
full to bursting with petals and stems

**ii.**  
she is talented...  
but  
she is kind, also...

those traits don't go hand in hand  
they're unbalanced  
always on the brink of  
tipping over

but she smiles anyway  
smiles smiles smiles  
the sunbright flower of the  
special operations squad

**iii.**  
she dies  
splintered against a tree

.

_**[**flowers will bloom there soon enough**]**_


	8. it was blue and it was red - annie ii

she falls apart in crystals.  
the sky is the last thing she sees.

and she is glad it ends this way.


	9. like kickboxers - hange iv

when she was just a child  
she tried to overthrow nature  
attempted  
to rip the walls apart from the base

she has bigger dreams now  
of a world where her heart doesn't  
wake her in midnight  
because of memories full of screaming

but it's the same thing, isn't it?  
overthrowing nature,  
overthrowing the echoing halls of her mind

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

she is one of those who refuses to be broken  
no matter how much her bones feel like shattering

she will fight until the death  
and even then,  
to the beyond


End file.
